Digimon Adventures
by Asperox
Summary: Follow a new advente with digimon with a new dimon tamer will the save the digital world
1. Chapter 1

Digimon adventures

Hello fanfictionsners ive change a little of the story instead of Kari's brother being Tai it's going to be Asperox (which is a saiyan's name from DBZ) he looks like my profile picture and he's a new digidestined but I'm cutting Izzy and matt and Joe out so it will be faster and now Tai's TK's brother hope u like it

Narrator: now this is the story of a group of kids that go to a summer camp their names are Tai,Asperox,Mimi,TK, and Sora now Mimi has a crush on Asperox but he doesn't know it now they were sent to camp by their parents to get away from the weird weather like floods in the dessert but all of the sudden it started snowing on are 5 kids that where just about to discover there meaning.

Tai: it's snowing but it's in middle of July

Asperox: well I'm going inside to read

Tai's mind: why does act like that doesn't make him cool

Mimi: ill come with

Asperox: have it your way

TK: Tai can we go play in the snow

Tai: Shure

Soara: I love the snow

Narrator: then an aura of some sort came

Asperox: odd where not north for the northern lights

Tai: weren't you reading

Asperox: I decided that I'll come back out

Mimi: me to

Sora: (Sora whispers to Mimi) when are you going to tell him

Mimi: when the time is right when are you going to tell Tai?

Sora: I guess when the time is right to

Asperox: I don't think it's supposed to be there

TK: Tai what's the flashing light coming from the sky?

Narrator: Shure enough the sky was flashing then it started raining meteorites upon the kids 5 meteorites aiming straight at them but none of them got hurt when the opened their eyes Asperox had put himself in front of all of them protecting them

Asperox: every one ok

All: yea

Everyone's mind: he protected us?

Narrator: then Asperox picked up a meteorite except it wasn't a meteorite it was a small black device well at least his was black with a screen on it

Asperox: hey guys come get one of the weird devices

Narrator: everyone picked up a device

Mimi: what do you think it is?

TK: maybe some sort of watch

Mimi: uh guys the ground is parting

Narrator: then all of them fell into the earth waking up in a strange world we'll start with Asperox

Asperox: uhg my head where am I

Narrator: then suddenly a little round thing tackled him

Asperox: ah who are you?

Yaamon: I'm Yaamon why are you here

Asperox: I was transported here somehow by this device wait where are my friends

Yaamon: a digivice I knew it you are my partner I'll be your Digimon

Asperox: partners huh well help me find my friends and we can maybe get out of here little guy

Yaamon: ok

Narrator: they searched for the others till the came across Tai and TK

Asperox: wait both of you got one of these Digimon

Tai: I guess so mines named Koromon

TK: and mines Tokomon

Narrator: then Sora and Mimi arrived

Mimi: look at this little cutie I found it's called Tanemon

Sora: mines called yokomon

Narrator: then they herd trees crashing and falling behind them

TK: what's that?

Tai: I don't know and I don't want to know

Narrator: then they saw a big insect land right in front of them

Soara: what's that?

Yokomon: its insect Digimon called Kuwagamon

Kuwagamon: raaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Tai: wait I ran into just a while ago and Koromon attacked him with a bubble

Asperox: so they can fight

All Digimon: you bet we can

Asperox: then let's do this

Narrator: then all the Digimon fired bubbles at Kuwagamon but it had no effect and just made it madder

Kuwagamon: raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Narrator: then Kuwagamon did a devastating hit on all of the Digimon

All: no

All Digimon: it's ok where not done yet

Narrator: then the Digivices started to glow the Digimon where Digivoling

Yaamon: Yaamon digivolve tooo Impmon

Koromon: Koromon digivolve toooo Agumon

Tanemon: Tanemon digivolve toooo Palmon

Yokomon: Yokomon digivolve tooooo Biyomon

Tokomon: Tokomon digivolve tooooo Patamon

All: what happened to are little Digimon

Asperox: they got bigger way bigger

Impmon: ok guys all together go

Agumon: pepper breath

Impmon: Dark Fire

Palmon: poison ivy

Biyomon: spiral twister

Patamon: boom bubble

Narrator: they hit Kuwagamon with all their moves combined and he didigilize

All: yeaaaa

Asperox: I wouldn't get too excited

Mimi: why not dreamy

Asperox: what?

Mimi: nothing

Tai: so what do you mean?

Sora: yea

Asperox: I'm just saying that definitely can't be our strongest opponent this is only the begin of a epic battle how I see it

Tk: I'm tired

Patamon: me to

Yaamon: yea lets setup camp here for the night

Tai: yea I agree we stay here

Palmon: it's already dark

Agumon: me and Tai will build a fire

Tai: sounds fun

Biyomon: we and Sora will gather food

Sora: ok go

Asperox: yo Impmon lets build some shelters

Impmon: ok

Tk: can me and Patamon help

Asperox: I don't see why not

Mimi: what can me and Palmon do?

Asperox: stand there and look pretty, he said with a smile

Mimi's mind: He thinks I'm pretty

Narrator: then they got camp set up and went to bed

So how do you like it, leave a comment I will be making more hope you enjoyed till next time


	2. Chapter 2

Hello fanfictioners this is the 2nd chapter of Digimon adventures yes I know there are some grammar mistakes but it has a good story line hope you like it.

Narrator: are heroes are ready for the day ahead

Sora: wake up breakfast

Tai and Agumon: food

Tk and Patamon: I want some pancakes

Sora: why isn't Asperox or Impmon waking up?

Mimi: leave this to me

Narrator: then Mimi took out some bacon and started cooking it

Mimi: yo Asperox Impmon want some bacon

Asperox: me first (shoves Impmon away)

Impmon: no me first (shoves Asperox away)

Mimi: calm down boys there's enough bacon for everybody

All: yeaaaaaa

Narrator: then they all sat down for breakfast

Asperox: awesome bacon Mimi

Palmon: yea

Impmon: the best

Mimi: aw thanks guys

Tk: yea also excellent pancakes Sora

Biyomon: yea the best

Patamon: yup

Tai: yes they are

Sora: no problem

Narrator: then they all finished breakfast

Agumon: what do you think the digital world has for us today?

Asperox: so this is the digital world

Impmon: yep

Tk: it's amazing

Tai: wait isn't doesn't digital mean like computer

Asperox: I don't think that's where we are in I think where in the world's mainframe

Patamon: wha

Asperox: well that or in a parallel universe

Palmon: I don't still don't understand

Asperox: I'll explain later

Impmon: what now

Mimi: wait a second aren't are parents going to be worried

Sora: and are summer camp directors

Tai: I don't think so if where in a parallel universe then time should be different

Asperox: yes a day here could be a second in the real world

Biyomon: so your aliens

Palmon: of course there not

Asperox: no we must just be well im not quite Shure we could just be visitor's for the real worlds

Impmon: weird

Mimi: indeed

Asperox: well we better be setting off

Tk: where too

Sora: we should look for other humans

Agumon: Humans like you guys

Asperox: yep

Agumon: I've only see Digimon around here but its wroth a try

Tai: well let's go

Narrator: and they set off in search of other humans till they came upon the ocean

Sora: I hear a phone ring

Mimi: look some phone booths

TK: we can call somebody to help

Narrator: they ran over to the phone booth that was ringing and opened the door

Tai: it stopped

Agumon: aw man

Asperox: wait Tai give me some change

Tai: why

Asperox: isn't it obvious I'm going to try to call some one

Tai: oh yeah

TK: I'm going to call mom

Sora: we must be in America

Biyomon: what's America?

Mimi: or not

Narrator: then Asperox put in the money and called his house

Asperox: hello Kari mom dad

Phone: the time is 10:49 A.M

Asperox: what tape of phones are these

Impmon: what do you mean?

Asperox: well it just tells me what time it is

Tai: mine and Tk's just tells us the weather

Mimi: mine and Sora's just is blank

Biyomon: do you know what they're talking about

Palmon: no clue

Agumon: I think there trying to get home

Patamon: well I can't help them I don't know anything about phones

Impmon: Asperox says that it's opposed to contact somebody else anywhere around the world

Palmon: weird

Tai: well me better get a move on

Asperox: I don't think we should we should wait for someone to call like earlier and everybody's tired

Tai: well we haven't had lunch either

Mimi: well it's settled well have a break

Asperox: well what did everybody bring? I brought a harmonica and a computer and a book

Tai: I have a mini telescope

Mimi: I brought a survival kit

Asperox: you're pretty prepared smart I thought you were just another pretty face

Mimi's mind: he called me pretty again (blushes)

Sora: I brought some cooking supplies and a first aid kit

Tk: I got food (opens bag)

Mimi: well that's a lot of food

Tai: ok let's have lunch

Narrator: then they sat down to plan the rations and then eat

Asperox: ok we have enough food to last about 10 days but it will be half with are Digimon 5 days

Impmon: don't worry we can find food for ourselves

Palmon: yea I don't need to though I can just use photosynthesis

Biyomon: and I can find worms

Sora: ewwwwwww

Biyomon: what I'm a bird

All: 

Agumon: well be fine

Patamon: don't worry

Tk: well it's settled then well be good

Asperox: here Impmon have a cookie

Impmon: thanks (eats)

Tai: Asperox that's for the humans

Asperox: oh yea sorry

Mimi: that's ok

Sora: ok lets eat

Narrator: then they sat down to eat but then Biyomon got up

Sora: what's wrong Biyomon?

Biyomon: Something's coming

Narrator: and then water started shooting the phone booths up nearby so all of them jumped back leaving the bags there then out of the ground popped this turtle like creature

TK: what's that?

Patamon: that's Shellmon we must be on his territory

Shellmon: shell (shots a jet at water at the Digimon but the dodged it)

Asperox: ok guys go

Impmon: Dark fire (hits Shellmon)

Patamon: Boom bub what it's not working (gets hit by Shellmon) ow

Biyomon: spiral twiste what mine either (gets hit by Shellmon) ow

Agumon: Pepper Breat uh oh mine either (gets hit by Shellmon) ow

Palmon: poison I this is bad mine either (gets hit by Shellmon) ow

Impmon: Dark fire

Asperox: Doing good Impmon

Sora: why is only Impmon attacks working

Mimi: Palmon are you all right

Palmon: yes I'm just hungry

TK: you Patamon

Patamon: yea I'm hungry

Agumon: me to but I'll be fine for now

Biyomon: me to

Tai: I get it are Digimon can't use attacks if they're hungry

Asperox: ok Impmon it's up to us (runs up and catches a pole left from the phone both and attacks Shellmon with it) take that

Impmon: ok Dark fire

Narrator: then Shellmon grabbed Asperox with his hair and trapped him there then Shellmon stomped on Impmon trapping him bellow its feet

Mimi: Asperox!

Shellmon: Shell (blast all the other kids and Digimon with a water jet hitting all of them but they were fine)

Asperox getting suffocated: ugh at this rate everybody will ga

Impmon: Aspeox!

Asperox: Impm- uh- on

Impmon: Aspero-x

Narrator: then Asperox's Digivice started glowing Impmon was Digivoling again

Impmon: digivolve tooooo Icedevimon

Narrator: then Shellmon arched back sending Asperox filling and hitting the ground but he was fine

Asperox: he Digievolved again

Narrator: then Icedevimon and Shellmon started wrestling then Shellmon shot a jet of water at Icedevimon but while he did that Icedevimon did this

Icedevimon: oh that's how where going to play well then Zero Freeze (fires a freezing beam from his eyes)

Narrator: he froze the water jet then threw Shellmon into the air then he did another attack

Icedevimon: time to finish this Icy Shower (releases a barrage of icicles from his wings)

Narrator: then Shellmon went flying far away hitting the ocean and then retreating while everybody was just in aw then Icedevimon changed back into Impmon but he was exhausted and he collapsed so Asperox ran over to him

Asperox: Impmon you changed back are you ok

Impmon: Asperox I'm hungry

Narrator: so Mimi and Sora started passing out food to the Digimon and the others

Mimi: if you want more just ask

Narrator: the Digimon where eating while Asperox Tai and Tk where planning what to do next

Tk: well we can't stay here Shellmon will come back and attack us

Asperox: good idea

Tai: we should go back into the forest

Sora: bad plan there could be more Kuwagamon in there

Asperox: if there where phone booths here there must be people that use them so I say we find toughs people

Mimi: good idea

All: off we goooooooo

So how did you like ch.2 leave a comment I will be making more hope you'd like it till next time bye


End file.
